


b-b-b-bingo

by treaddelicately



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, coffee shop AU, they meet in a coffee shop is all i'm saying, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Some jerk gives a hot girl grief for taking too long to order at a coffee shop, and Darcy is just Not Having It.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	b-b-b-bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



Any other day, the holdup in the line at Screamin’ Bean would have pissed Darcy off. As fate would have it, though, the holdup was because of a woman in tight jeans and a leather jacket with a _really_ nice butt, so Darcy wasn’t too mad about it.

The guy behind her was, though.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she heard the drawl and could practically feel the asshole crowding closer to her. As if that was going to make the line move any damn faster. “You wanna hurry it up up there? Get that fine ass moving, h-“

Before he was finished talking, Darcy had whirled around with a glare that she hoped was menacing as hell because the dude was at least ten inches taller than her.

“Listen, fuckface,” she started out at a steady volume but only got louder the longer she talked, “She’s got every right to take her time and order her coffee, so you’re just gonna have to wait like everybody else here, okay? Take your attitude and shove it.”

Beanstalk McFuckFace opened and closed his mouth a few times. Judging by the look he was giving Darcy, no one had ever quite talked to him that way before. Clearly he was from out of town, because what New Yorker hadn’t gotten shit in line at a coffee shop before?

“That’s what I thought.” Darcy turned around with a huff and found herself face to face with the woman she’d been defending. She was tall and blonde and her front side was even more impressive than her backside. One corner of her mouth was turned up in a wry smile and she carried one to-go tray in each hand, both loaded down with styrofoam cups of coffee.

Darcy swallowed hard as her stomach did a weird pitter-patter. “Uh, sorry, that guy was just being an asshole, and I’m not a fan of assholes.”

“Me neither.” The woman’s grin intensified and holy _shit,_ Darcy’s intestines felt like a taffy machine. “Let me buy your coffee to say thanks.”

“Uh, okay.” Not that she was in a position to say no with that grin and those hips in front of her. Darcy stepped forward to order her usual, iced Americano with a pump of hazelnut. She cleared her throat and looked up. “Thanks, uh… what’s your name?”

“Carol.” Carol’s mouth seemed incapable of doing anything other than smirking and making Darcy a little bit crazy. “My hands are a little full. You mind grabbing my wallet? Back pocket.”

Darcy exhaled. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” Yeah, sure, greeeeeat. Not like she was about to combust or anything. She lifted the back of Carol’s jacket slightly and fished the black leather wallet out of her back pocket. And if she _thought_ about grabbing a handful of ass cheek while she did it, well, no one had to know.

Carol just kept grinning like she knew all of Darcy’s innermost thoughts. “Black card,” she supplied helpfully. “Go ahead and use that one.”

Once her drink was paid for and Carol’s wallet was stashed back in her jeans, Darcy shuffled a little awkwardly and pulled her knit cap further over her ears. She thought for sure Carol would disappear now, good deed rewarded and all, but she just kept standing there with her hands full of rapidly cooling coffees and that damn grin on her face.

“So, uh… thanks for the coffee,” Darcy said. She picked up her cup from the counter when the barista set it down and fished the reusable metal straw from her purse to stab it through the lid. “I’m Darcy, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Darcy.” Carol’s eyes crinkled. “Phone’s in my other pocket. You know, if you want to put your number in there.”

Darcy, who had been mid-sip, sputtered and managed to recover with some small shreds of her dignity intact. “Oh. Oh, yeah, I can, uh, I can do that.”

“Listen, if you two broads are gonna flirt all day, do it someplace else, would ya? You’re still holdin’ up the fuckin’ line!” Beanstalk was back, but this time, it was Carol who fixed him with the deadliest stare that Darcy had ever seen.

Beanstalk stared back but his eyes started to water first and Darcy stifled a giggle when he blinked rapidly. “Christ, lady. Sorry, could you just move out of the way, please?”

“That’s better.” Carol’s smile returned and she nodded to Darcy as she stepped away from the counter, motioning for her to follow. Darcy did, mouth open and a little bit in awe. This woman was hot and scary, which was three points to a Darcy’s Type bingo if you counted the free space.

“So, your number.” Carol turned her back and Darcy was momentarily confused why until she realized she still wanted her to pull her phone out of her other pocket. Fuck, that was too many near-ass touchings in one day for Darcy’s self-control.

She managed it, though, and saved herself as a contact in Carol’s phone. She sent herself a text for good measure and then put it back, struggling only a little with how snug those jeans fit around her ass. Perfect butt. That was four spaces. One more for the bingo.

Darcy managed to compose herself by the time Carol turned around. “If I knew it was going to get me a pretty girl’s number, I’d yell at dickheads in long lines a lot more often. Actually, scratch that, I already kind of do that.”

“And do you get a lot of numbers?” Carol cocked her head.

Darcy snorted more than laughed. Aw, hell. “No. Definitely not.”

“Good. Guess I don’t have to worry about the competition, then.” Carol winked at her, actually winked, and then turned to walk out of the Screamin’ Bean with a walk that Darcy couldn’t help but admire. She didn’t pause or look over her shoulder, but her voice still carried enough for Darcy to hear her parting words.

“Enjoy your coffee, Darcy.”

Coy and cute as hell, too. Dammit, there was the bingo. Darcy walked out of the shop with a huge grin on her face and her free coffee clutched in her hand.


End file.
